This application claims priority from United Kingdom patent application GB0018102.4 filed on Jul. 25, 2000.
The present invention relates to actuators, and in particular actuators for latch mechanisms for doors of vehicles.
Actuators in latch mechanisms of door are known whereby movement of a cam effects movement of an associated cam follower. However, such arrangements are subject to wear and appropriate cam profiles can be difficult to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of actuator whereby some or all of the above mentioned problems are obviated.
An actuator including a device for providing a magnetic field including a magnetic field generator, the actuator further including an output element being moveable between a first position where it blocks or breaks an associated mechanical transmission path and a second position where it unblocks or forms part of an associated mechanical transmission path, the output element being moveable as a result of changes in its local magnetic field as generated by the magnetic field generator, at least a part of the device being moveable to change said local magnetic field to effect movement of the output element.
An actuator including a device for providing a magnetic field including a magnetic field generator the actuator further including an output element being moveable between a first position where it breaks an associated mechanical transmission path and a second position where it forms part of an associated mechanical transmission path, the output element being moveable as a result of changes in its local magnetic field as generated by the magnetic field generator, the device being operable to change said local magnetic field to effect movement of the output element, in which the actuator is caused to move during subsequent operation of an associated transmission path.